


Baby it's cold outside

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I suck at tagging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, i guess, idk - Freeform, they're not dating tho, um feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Changbin even managed to look hot in an ugly chestnut brown Christmas sweater...





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas song title yay! Aren't I the most creative person you know (jk I'm lame lol)

 

Hyunjin had only planned to visit for a little bit. He knew how caught up he always got when he spent time with Changbin, but this time he’d just wanted to stop by to wish him Merry Christmas before his family would take a two-week-long vacation to Switzerland starting tomorrow.

He should have known that they would just end up making out on the living room couch. And maybe he  _did_  know and that was the exact reason why he went. Changbin even managed to look hot in an ugly chestnut brown Christmas sweater, so how could Hyunjin not kiss him? He also had a huge thing for his “friend” wearing specs.

They weren’t exclusive or anything; just two rich kids passing the time in an unusual way. Hyunjin knew that Changbin had feelings for him and if he was being honest with himself, he returned those feelings. However, just casually making out literally anywhere was so much easier than having to talk about feelings and telling their friends and families about them.

“I can’t stay...”, Hyunjin muttered against Changbin’s lips, trying not to pay too much mind to the older’s hand on his thigh. “Mhm...”, was all Changbin replied before reconnecting their lips, his free hand tangling into Hyunjin’s black hair. It took the younger lots of willpower to put his hands on Changbin’s chest and break the kiss.

“My parents are going to kill me if I don’t show up soon”, he told Changbin with a small giggle. The older pouted, which gave the hot disheveled look he had currently going on, a rather cute contrast. “Can’t you stay a little longer? We could say that we got snowed in”, Changbin tried to reason, making Hyunjin laugh and then pull him in for another kiss.  _The last one_ , he promised himself.

He just loved the feeling of Changbin’s lips against his, Changbin’s scent filling up his nose, his body pressing up against Hyunjin’s. He loved Changbin’s hands exploring his body, as their tongues fought for dominance – which Changbin usually obtained.

“I live right next door”, Hyunjin finally pointed out, rather breathlessly. “Tell them you were kidnapped”, Changbin tried, chasing the younger’s lips and this time he actually had the willpower to pull back. “I should really head home...as much as I’d love to stay...”, he trailed off. Changbin sighed but nodded. “Alright...”, he gave in, getting up along with Hyunjin.

He walked him to the door, stopping in the foyer to pull Hyunjin closer again, snaking his arms around the taller boy’s waist and bringing their lips together for yet another kiss. So much for Hyunjin’s willpower.

“I’ll miss you”, Changbin said, before seemingly realizing what he’d just said. His eyes widened, and a blush spread on his cheeks. “I-I mean...uh...”, he stammered. Hyunjin just giggled and gave him one last sweet peck on the lips. “I’ll miss you, too”, he answered before finally detaching himself from Changbin and making his way home with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
